


Jenže v tom tunelu byla příšerná tma

by Patolozka



Series: O tunelech, andělech a padlých andělech [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is a bit OOC but not so much, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Religious Humor, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Aneb co se stalo od úterý 20. srpna do pátku 23. srpna 2019 (k ročnímu výročí té slavné jízdy ke skoroarmagedonu).





	1. Prolog - středa 21. srpna

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Předchozí povídka byla veselá, hravá a ztřeštěná, nečekejte, že stejné bude i její pokračování. Zatáhneme trochu závěsy a přitemníme. A taky trochu ubereme na poznámkách (ale ony tam jsou, možná už ne v závorkách, ale stále tam jsou, fakt)… Přesto je to stále ten stejný příběh, věřte mi ;-)  
> Ještě bych vás asi měla varovat, že v tom příběhu není spousta věcí řečena. A omluvit se za to. Bohužel to je asi můj styl nebo tak něco. Dám příliš na pocit a instinkt a o některých věcech vím, že tam jsou a není třeba o nich mluvit, a o jiných ani nevím, jestli nebo kde jsou. Tak to prostě je… Nejsem ten typ autora, který má všechno vyškatulkované a dopodrobna vyřešené, vlastně spíš zcela naopak. Často totiž píšu a vůbec (jako vůbec, fakt) nevím, jak to dopadne.  
> Povídku bych ráda věnovala KalamityJane, která v lednu přišla s tou příšerně depresivní výzvou, která zněla: „Začněte svůj příběh slovy, která jsou upřímně veselá a optimistická, aniž by to mělo jiný význam. A skončete ho stejnou větou, ale tentokrát, aby byl význam mrazivý, temný a hrůzunahánějící…“ A tak vznikl prolog. Přesto dík, KalamityJane :-*

**Středa 21. srpna**

„Buď pozdraven, můj anděli,“ zvolal Crowley hned ode dveří, načež mu Azirafal bezmála vletěl do náruče.

Padlý anděl se nenechal pobízet dvakrát, vjel mu do těch světlých vlnitých vlasů a směle si ho přitáhl k hlubokému polibku.

„Mmmm, to bylo ale přivítání, čemupak za to vděčím?“ zavrněl proti jeho rtům.

Anděl se pousmál a jen se k němu přitisknul. „Prostě tak.“

„Hmmm. Bránit ssse nebudu,“ zašeptal Crowley a pokusil se je postrčit dál od vchodu a blíž (pozn.: daleko blíž) k ložnici.

Jenže pak měl najednou náruč prázdnou, ruce svíraly jen vzduch a zátylkem mu projelo zamrazení tak důrazné, že takové necítil již hodně, hodně dlouho.

„Co se to…? _Zira!!!“_

…

Satan si ze svého trůnu Azirafala se zájmem prohlédl, vycenil zuby v úsměvu a pronesl: „Buď pozzzdrrraven, _můůůj_ anděli.“


	2. Úterý 20. srpna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bylo, nebylo… v jednom obchodě mezi zaprášenými policemi létalo plno peří.

Nejprve musíme uvést na pravou míru jednu věc. Toto není příběh o konci světa. Vážně ne. To jsme si ujasnili už minule. Spíš je to příběh o cestě tam… a, doufejme, zase zpět. Ale jelikož bylo něco takového už jednou (pozn.: minimálně) napsáno a mnohokrát prožito, je velká šance, že k tomu „zpět“ skutečně dojde (pozn.: dle propočtů novodobých proroků a při připočtení standardní odchylky je to šance asi tak 3,333 na 96,666 %, tedy velká, velká šance, fakt, a tu jednu tisícinu si necháme na zázrak).

Ale jako všechny příběhy i tento musí začít pěkně od začátku. Znovu.

Bylo, nebylo… v jednom obchodě mezi zaprášenými policemi létalo plno peří. A vážně to bylo plno peří, bylo to skoro tolik peří, že byste si s ním pěkně vycpali polštář a ještě začali pracovat na druhém pro babičku. A přesto nějakým zázrakem zůstala křídla, ze kterých pocházelo, stále nádherně opeřená a bílá. Zázrak vážně. Jako vážně!

„Asssirafale…“ šeptal Crowley do andělova krku a zahrnul tu kůži pod svými rty dalšími vlhkými polibky. „Sssira…“ zasyčel znovu velmi tiše a tělo pod jeho rukama se začalo třást tím víc.

Bříšky prstů jedné ruky mu lechtivě přejížděl po žebrech. Druhou ruku měl zabořenou mezi opeřenými lopatkami. Nepřestával ho hladit. Dráždit. Jako správné démon ho mučil.

Anděl zprudka vydechoval. „Já… já… co když někdo…“ polkl, a když mu ten rozeklaný jazyk olízl citlivý ušní boltec od lalůčku až po jeho vrchol, otočil hlavu a vpil se do těch úst, které ho přiváděly k šílenství, zákazník-nezákazník. Ruku mu zaryl do bederních svalů a druhou pevně sevřel týl té tmavovlasé hlavy. Nepustí. Už nikdy, nikdy ho nepustí. Alespoň pro tuto chvíli. Pro tuto nádhernou chvíli, která začala jako každá jiná a skončila plytkým dechem a vzduchem, který mezi nimi vibroval, jako kdyby dokázali jen tlukotem svých srdcí rozkmitat jeho molekuly. A pak tu bylo to peří. Peří všude.

„Prosím…“ vydechl anděl, když to mučení pokračovalo. Přiražený na hřbetech knih, s křídli rozepjatými doširoka neměl úniku. Nemohl by se možná pohnout, ani kdyby chtěl. Démon ho svíral ve svých pažích, celý ho obalil, vsakoval ho do sebe jako rozpálená cihla tolik potřebnou vodu.

„Ty prosssíš, anděli?“ ozvalo se posměšně. „A o co konkrétně prosíš?“ zapředl Crowley a sevřel ve svých horkých dlaních jeho tvář, štěrbinovité zorničky zanořené v těch blankytných očích.

„Já… já…“ anděl otevřel ústa, ale slova nepřicházela. Duhovky velké jak talíře, prsty se mu samy konvulzivně svíraly s takovou silou, až Crowley zaskučel bolestí a zamrkal. A pak se rozkošnicky usmál. Miloval tuhle mocenskou hru, kdy ho měl naprosto pro sebe. Tak bezbranný, tak vydaný na milost, tak… krásný…

„Crowley, já…“ zanaříkal anděl bez dechu.

Sklonil se k němu a znovu si ho vzal ústy. Hluboce, náruživě a svým způsobem tak… tak… jemně. A pak se ta tenká bariéra jejich fyzických těl začala hroutit, jako když se rozpouští zmrzlina na jazyku v parném létě a všechna ta sladkost je tu jen pro vaše potěšení. A je to dobré, tak dobré a dokonalé.

Když byli takhle spolu, když si byli takhle blízko, jako dvě strany téhož listu z průsvitného, hedvábného papíru, bylo to, jako by ani nevěděli, kde jeden z nich končí a druhý začíná.

Spolu.

Dohromady.

Jeden.

_Ach._

Všechny ty doteky. Polibky. Tření a víření. Vzduch se vlnil a oni prožívali účinky toho nadpozemského rauše, primární, trýznivé slasti, kterou nedokáže nahradit nic, možná jen belgická čokoláda nebo západ slunce nad zpěněnou mořskou hladinou. Vlastně… existuje plno takových věcí, ale tohle… tohle sdílení mělo přece jen něco do sebe. A navíc v sobě neslo příchuť právě té pravé čokolády se špetkou feferonky k tomu.

„Někdy mám strach…“ zamumlal Azirafal, když spolu seděli stulení pod tenkou dekou, kterou Crowley odněkud přivolal lusknutím prstů, a vzpamatovávali se z toho prožitku, „že už se nedokážu vrátit. Že už to vlastně ani nebudu já…“

Crowley sevřel jeho ruku a trochu se na ni zamračil.

„A jindy…“ pokračoval anděl a jeho oči se zalekly, „jindy se bojím, že to ani nebudu chtít. Že se nebudu _chtít_ vrátit…“

Crowley zamyšleně promnul jeho prsty a pak si jeho dlaň přiložil k tváři, na které se ještě nezhmotnily jeho všudypřítomné sluneční brýle. „Jsi ta nejčistší bytost, jakou jsem kdy spatřil,“ zašeptal vážně.

„Myslíš, než se potkáš zase s někým od nás,“ prohodil anděl odlehčeným tónem.

Ale démon zavrtěl hlavou. Neústupně.„Ne, ty. Jen ty,“ sdělil mu do očí, a pak do té dlaně vložil vroucí polibek.

Azirafal na něj dlouhou dobu hleděl, neschopen slova, zatímco cítil jen tolik, tolik toho… citu, a ta chvíle se prodlužovala a… a pak se lehce rozpačitě pousmál. „Děkuji ti, můj milý. Moc ti děkuji.“

Dál tam seděli a poslouchali, jak jejich tělesné schránky pracují, jak se jejich plíce naplňují vzduchem a srdce jim pravidelně vhánějí krev do žil. Azirafal měl odloženou hlavu na Crowleyho rameni a démon ho oběma rukama objímal a zamyšleně hladil.

Po chvíli zvedl Azirafal hlavu a znovu se na něj podíval. „Nemáš… nemáš někdy strach, že by ses kvůli mně mohl dostat do nebe?“

Crowley se uchechtl. „Já se nemůžu dostat do nebe, anděli. To prostě nejde.“

„Ale…“

Jenže Crowley opětovně zavrtěl hlavou. A pak mu věnoval jeden z těch svých příznačných úsměvů. „Ale někdy mám pocit, jako bys mi ho kousek snesl sem na zem.“

A anděl se zakuckal. A pak se usmál.

Skoro to bylo až děsivé. Dvě usmívající se, naprosto spokojené nadpozemské bytosti.

A přitom to vlastně bylo všechno celkem prosté…


	3. Středa 21. srpna, před šesti tisíci lety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V ráji.

_Adam s Evou nestydatě pobíhali po ráji, a když říkám nestydatě, tak tím myslím, že se vážně vůbec nestyděli a naopak tam dováděli jako malé děti. No… i když někdy, třeba jako právě teď, ne přímo jako malé děti. To si alespoň říkal Crawly pohodlně usazený v koruně stromu a rovněž nestydatě je pozorující, zatímco si to… no však přece víte, že Eva už byla v době vyhnání těhotná, no ne? Nějak k tomu přece dojít muselo._

_A Crawly se rád díval. Možná tam na něj bylo za těch slunečných dnů až příliš velké světlo, ale co nedokázal Boží stín, to dovedla k dokonalosti třetí víčka. A on se rád díval a vyhříval se na slunci. Vlastně to bylo celé velmi velmi velmi příjemné…_

_A možná zprvu trochu brblal, když mu k jeho prvnímu úkolu řekli jen: „Mazej nahoru a dělej potíže.“ Možná se mu vlastně vůbec nechtělo, když se předtím tak graciózně, vycházkovým tempem snesl až tam dolů a říkal si, že konečně uplatní trochu té nově objevené svobodné vůle (pozn.: což bylo velmi velmi nadnesené, jak si záhy uvědomil). Možná se chtěl trochu víc ohřát u pekelných kotlů, než zase projde tou studenou sprchou. Ale nakonec to vlastně nebylo až tak zlé. Vlastně to vůbec nebylo až tak zlé. Zejména, vezmeme-li v úvahu, že…_

_HOP-LÁ._

_„Uáááá! Co to…!“_

_„Hej, Asssirafale,“ sykl překvapenému andělovi, kterému skočil z výšky na krk, do ucha, „possstřeh!“_

_„Crawly!“ rozkřikl se na něj anděl (pozn.: tehdy už povýšený na anděla-zelenáče a aspirující na anděla-začátečníka) a přidal ještě zamračení._

_„No, tak ssse tak nečepýři, anděli. Nudííím ssse,“ zasyčel a pak zvedl šupinatou hlavu, aby se podíval, jak to s těma dvěma vypadá. Och, celkem to šlo. Učili se vážně rychle._

_Anděl pohlédl směrem, kterým had upíral svůj zrak, a zamračil se ještě víc. „Vypadá to, že spíš špehuješ, Crawly.“_

_„Nooooo…“ uchechtl se had a jazykem anděla škádlivě polechtal za uchem._

_„Uhm… tak já musím… jít na obhlídku, však víš.“_

_„Nuuudaaa…“ sykl had, ale přesto mu sklouzl z ramenou do trávy u kmene jabloně a pak se po něm vyšlphal zpět do mladé koruny._

_„A Crawly…?“_

_Had pozvedl šupiny svých nadočnicových oblouků. „Anooo?“_

_„Chovej se slušně, prosím tě.“_

_„Sssss, jassssan.“_

_Jenže nic se nemělo přehánět, víte? On měl svůj úkol, anděl měl svůj úkol – strážit nějakou bránu nebo co. A Bůh přece řekl: „Dal jsem vám na celé zemi každou bylinu nesoucí semena a každý strom, na němž rostou plody se semeny. To budete mít za pokrm.“ Co bylo jedno malé jablko v porovnání s povšechnou flórou, co?_

_Crawly jazykem otestoval vzduch a slastně mlaskl. Jelikož ti dva už skončili, možná by mohl zjistit, jak daleko sahají končiny lidského pokušení, že? Přece jen to bylo ještě trochu mladistvé umění._

_A pak to šlo všechno rychle. Až trochu moc ráz na ráz._

_„Jablíššška červená, jablíššška sssladká. Nejsi ty, Evi, sssnad netýkavkaaa?“ zpíval, když lidé procházeli ruku v ruce kolem stromu a vesele se smáli._

_Žena se začervenala a zvedla k hadovi oči. „Ale my z toho stromu nesmíme jíst.“_

_„Proooč?“_

_„Bůh nám to zakázal, že bychom zemřeli.“_

_„Hloupossst. Jen mališšško pojíte, oči otevřete a vššše se pak dozvíte.“_

_A žena pokrčila rameny. A muž pokrčil rameny. A jablka byla sladká a dobrá a…_

_A pak už nebyli tak nestydatí, vůbec ne, vlastně se doopravdy vážně hodně styděli. A když se k nim Bůh na sklonku toho dne otočil zády a řekl: „Jděte,“ a uvrhl na ně všechny ty kletby, choulil se Crawly za hřmění hromů u paty stromu Poznání a ze všeho toho trápení ho dokázaly vytrhnout jen spěšné kroky a hlas toho jednoho anděla, se kterým se tak nějak spřátelil._

_A už tehdy byl Azirafal tak odvážný, když nahlas křičel: „Dál ni krok. Odstupte od toho stromu, prosím, sic nedozírných následků zakusíte!“, zatímco šeptem dodával k plačící Evě a nevěřícnému Adamovi: „Tudy, běžte tudy, je to zkratka,“ a otevíral jim bránu. „A pro rány Boží, vemte to s sebou a ukryjte to, jinak zmrznete,“ dodal ještě spěšně, než mu zmizeli z dohledu, a rozloučil se tím jednou pro vždy se svým zbrusu novým plamenným mečem._

_Později, daleko později spolu o tom všem hovořili. Ale v tuhle chvíli Crawly čekal hněv Boží a namísto toho se setkal s něhou, když ho andělské ruce jemně pozvedly ze země a přitiskly na teplou kůži na svém hrdle. A on zavřel oči a spal, zatímco anděl pro ty lidi plakal._


	4. Středa 21. srpna, znovu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azirafal zmizel... a co se dělo dál.

I.

Crowleyho svět v jedné vteřině zamrzl na rampouch. „Co se to…? Zira!!!“

„Krásný den, nemyslíš?“ prohlásil najednou podezřele povědomý hlas za jeho zády a Crowley se zprudka otočil. „Ty srpnové dny bývají v poslední době čím dál tím zajímavější, nemyslíš?“ pokračoval dotyčný nezúčastněně, „Vyhnání lidí z ráje, potopa světa, začátek čtyřicetiletého putování Izraelitů pouští, zničení prvního a vlastně i druhého Šalamounova chrámu… nedávno i konec světa…“

„Co tu děláš, Hasture?“ zavrčel Crowley nebezpečně.

„Ale… tak jsem se zastavil…“ sdělil mu démon nonšalantně a prohlížel si při tom dál své dlouhé, drápovité nehty na zažloutlých rukách, „abych se podíval, jak se ti vede, Crowley, ssstarý příteli.“

Crowley se zamračil. A pak si ho prohlédl důkladněji. Jeho obstarožní, umaštěný převlečník, jeho sebejistou pózu v tom na kost vyschlém těle, lesk… _vítězoslavný_ lesk v krvavých očích.

_Ten bídák!_

Crowley ho v mžiku chytil oběma rukama za klopy a třísknul s ním o nejbližší stěnu tak prudce, až kosti zapraštěly. A Hastur se rozesmál, upřímně a děsivě se rozesmál, i když mu koutkem úst začal stékat pramínek čerstvé krve.

„Kde je!?“ zavrčel Crowley přímo do jeho obličeje. „Tak _kde_!?“

A z Hasturových očí vytryskly slzy smíchu, až se z toho démon zalykal. „Nikdy… nikdy ho už neuvidíš. Nikdy!“

Crowley ho chytil pod krkem, oči pekelně planoucí a jediným jeho cílem bylo _zabít_!

„Ngrh… Kde… kde myslíš, že asi je?“ chrčel Hastur a na rtech mu stále visel ten šílený škleb. „No?“ A pak ještě k tomu posměšně a významně pozvedl obočí.

A Crowley zprudka vydechl a okamžitě ho pustil. „Ne.“

A Hastur se smál.

„Ne!“

A smál se dál. A dál.

A Crowley na něj hleděl a pomalu ale jistě propadal… zoufalství. Ale pak v něm převážila jeho démonická stránka a na jeho tváři se pevně usadil přízemní škleb.

Když to Hastur zpozoroval, trochu se oprášil a přestal se pochechtávat a pak i smát docela.

Crowley ho propaloval pohledem. „Jeden by si myslel, že je to nějaká odplata za Ligura, Hasture,“ pronesl pomalu a s důrazem na každém slově.

„Ech, a kdo říká, že třeba i není?“ ušklíbl se Hastur mnohoznačně.

Crowley se k němu znovu přiblížil jako šelma lovící svou kořist a pak mu do obličeje vmetl. „Nevěděl jsem, že spolu vy dva _spíte_.“

„Cože!“ vyjevil se Hastur. „Ty jeden zmetku! Ty… ty!“

A pak začal mezidémonský boj.

Jenže Crowley nebyl tak úplně z formy, jak se možná zdálo, a Hastur nedocházel v pekle pravidelně na povinně-volitelný wrestling, jak by měl. Což bylo přesně to, co si celý zakrvácený říkal o několik minut později, když padal se zlomenými křídly z Toweru do hlubin Temže a nějak si byl dost jistý tím, že tentokrát zase přijde o tělo a že ho to následné papírování už asi definitivně zabije.

Crowley se vydýchával na vrcholku Bílé věže, a třebaže ho pohled na padajícího knížete pekelného opravdu, ale opravdu uspokojoval, zároveň věděl jedno - dnešní den byl totálně, kurevsky v prdeli.


	5. Středa 21. srpna, stále

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley jde pro pomoc.

II.

Adam Young věděl, že se ten černý bentley blíží daleko dřív, než vjel za hranice Dolního Tadfieldu. Věděl o něm od okamžiku, kdy se jeho neojetá kola dotkla půdy v jím chráněné oblasti. A když pak ten starobylý automobil skřípavě zabrzdil na štěrkové cestě před jejich domem, skrz okno se na něj zamračil. Takové potíže teď nepotřeboval. Měl dost starostí s prázdninami a s tím jak Je zabavit a s vlastní, právě propukající pubertou, děkuji pěkně. Přesto si nakonec povzdechl a vyšel před dům.

Z otevřených dveří nablýskaného auta vystoupil mladý muž v tmavých slunečních brýlích a chvíli si toho dvanáctiletého chlapce přes plot měřil pohledem. Pak si ale pro sebe kývl, opatrně zabouchl dveře a přešel za ním k domovní brance.

„Potřebuji pomoc,“ řekl jen a Adam přikývl a vyšel před plot na ulici. Někde z hlubin domu se mu k nohám přimotalo malé psisko, a když uvidělo toho muže, začalo zuřivě vrčet a štěkat. Ale stačilo jedno zamračení od jeho mladého pána a bylo po tirádě.

Adam ukázal kamsi do stráně mezi ploty a oba se vydali po cestě. Pes zatím začal honit králíky, jako by se nic nedělo.

Crowley byl nervózní. Ne, říci, že byl Crowley nervózní, by bylo jako napsat do učebnice pro psychology, že chronická úzkost je neškodná a prospěšná lidskému zdraví. Crowley byl nervózní, ale stejnou měrou i odhodlaný. On to prostě udělat musel.

Když se dostali dostatečně daleko od vesnice a Pes měl už hubu plnou chomáčů srsti, Adam se otočil a Crowley se při pohledu do jeho vševědoucích očí nadechl.

A pak vydechl. A znovu se nadechl. (Pozn.: hloupý lidský zvyk.)

„Musím se dostat do pekla.“

Adam ho jen tak pozoroval a Crowley se poněkud začínal potit. (Pozn.: Další hloupý lidský zvyk.)

„Mohl bych se samozřejmě zbavit těla, to by nebylo až tak složité, ale peklo se teď vyžívá v byrokratickém mučení a jejich rychlostí bych se mohl dostat na řadu tak někdy napřesrok. A já tam musím být rychle. A nepozorovaně. A musím být rychle schopný… být schopný…“

Crowley polkl a tváří v tvář tomuhle dítěti s očima prastarých řekl to, na co se bál byť jen pomyslet. „Anděl Azirafal je v pekle. Nevím přesně, jak k tomu došlo, i když asi tuším proč, ale on… nesmí tam zůstat. On tam dlouho nevydrží.“

A pak dodal ještě skoro neslyšně: „Prosím.“

Adam na něj hleděl a pak se jeho pohled zatoulal do krajiny kolem nich. Na ty poklidné kopce a louky a lány polí a lesy, na to, jak si vítr pohrával se stébly vysoké trávy na mezi. Pes mu seděl u nohou a vrtěl ocasem.

„Řekl jsem, že se nebudu vměšovat.“

Crowley si odkašlal. „Řekl jsi, že se nebudeš vměšovat do života _lidí_. A co já vím, tak Azirafal není člověk.“

„Ne, to není,“ pousmál se Adam a něco z jeho mládí se v té tváři znovu ukázalo.

„Já…“ Crowley se znovu nadechl, „já… byl bych vděčný.“

Adam přimhouřil oči. „Víš, co tě to může stát? Co tě to pravděpodobně _bude_ stát?“

Crowley si olízl vysušené rty a na chvilku se mezi nimi objevil jeho rozeklaný jazyk. Nebyl si zcela jistý, _co_ ho to bude stát, v poslední době si ohledně pekla a nebe vlastně nebyl jistý snad ničím, věděl jen, že to bude hodně, hodně bolet. Přesto přikývl.

„A víš, kam přesně ho odvedli?“

Crowley zavrtěl hlavou. „Mám… jen podezření. Nevím to jistě. A nechci… nemohu nikomu z našich důvěřovat.“

Adam se zamračil a pak zkusmo užil sílu, o které se už rok velmi snažil moc nepřemýšlet. A tam… přímo pod jejich nohama, hluboko, velmi hluboko a přesto velmi velmi vysoko ucítil andělovu přítomnost, v samém srdci pekla. A pak byl znovu zpět doma na zemi, tam, kam doopravdy patřil.

Crowley se díval na jeho tvář a přesně vycítil chvíli, kdy z ní poněkud vyprchala barva a oči mu zarudly z těch pekelných výparů, aniž by je byl nucen pocítit na vlastní kůži. A tehdy se jeho největší obavy potvrdily.

Adam otevřel oči a věnoval mu velmi, velmi dospělý pohled. A pak k němu vztáhl ruku a vložil mu něco do dlaně.


	6. Středa 21. srpna, ještě stále

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azirafal.

III.

Azirafal okamžitě věděl, kde se to ocitl. Bylo to… nepopiratelné. Zadržel dech a zaťal ruce do pěstí. A když rozepjal svá bělostná křídla do plné šíře a jeho kůže se zaleskla Božím světlem, pohlédl vzhůru do těch planoucích očí a ze všech sil vykřikl:

„Nemůžeš se mě dotknout!“

A Satan se ve svém honosném rouchu rozesmál, chechtavě, tak, až vám krev ztuhne v žilách a po těle vám přeběhne mrazivá zimnice i v tom nejparnějším létě. „To máššš asssi pravdu,“ zavrněl sípavě a rohy na jeho hlavě se zdály tím výhružnější, „ale můšššu tě tu dršššet hodně, hodně dlouho!“

A anděl si nemohl pomoci a nasucho polkl, když se největší z padlých andělů, tak nepodobný Světlonošovi, serafovi, kterým byl, než zatoužil vyrovnat se Bohu a padl, pomalu, jako nějaký smrtonosný komondský varan sesunul ze svého trůnu se svou pověstnou špičatou zbraní pevně v ruce a nevraživě se mu zadíval přímo do očí. A pak se ušklíbl, pohledem skřiveným tím příšerným šklebem sklouzl o něco níž a o něco třpytivé, něco, co tam předtím nebylo, zavadil svým dlouhým nehtem. A pak bez předehry zapíchl své vidle těsně vedle místa, kde se Azirafalovy nohy dotýkaly rozpálené země.

Teprve tehdy si anděl povšiml té tenké, tenoučké nitky, jemné jako pavučinka, přesto silné jako ocelové lano, která se vinula z jeho prstenu pod ty vidle a dál, dál do této proklaté země.

A pán celého pekla se rozesmál, strašlivě, strašlivě se rozesmál.


	7. Čtvrtek 22. srpna, před šesti tisíci lety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opět v ráji.

_Předstírat spánek bylo snadné. Vyhřívat se na výsluní něčí pozornosti a nemuset snášet následky svých činů bylo tak příjemné. A odkládat nevyhnutelné bylo dost často… nezbytné._

_A pak si Crawly povzdechl a otevřel svá korálkovitá očka._

_Azirafalova víčka už byla suchá a anděl sám hleděl nepřítomně kamsi na východ, třebaže slunce už bylo dávno znovu nad obzorem._

_Crawly sklopil pohled a zamyslel se. Proč to všechno muselo být tak… těžké._

_Ale co naplat…_

_„Když jsssme se poprvé sssetkali, nevěděl jsssi, kdo jsssem…“ zasyčel tiše._

_Anděl pomalu zavrtěl hlavou._

_„Ale teď uššš to víššš.“_

_Anděl odpoutal svůj pohled od obzoru a sklopil k němu své modré oči. „Došlo mi to už před nějakou dobou, můj milý.“ A pak se pousmál. Jen drobně. A velmi, velmi smutně._

_„Tak proč jsssi…“ začal Crawly, ale nějak se neměl k pokračování, nebo to možná ani nebylo nutné._

_Anděl ho prsty lehce sevřel kolem jeho válcovitého těla a pak ho bříšky prstů pohladil. Jeho hlas byl tichý a hebký jako samet, když promluvil: „Proč jsi padl, Crawly?“_

_A démonovi usazenému v Boží zahradě s andělem po svém boku najednou znovu došla slova._


	8. Čtvrtek 22. srpna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley se dostal do pekla.

I.

Čas… Čas odměřený lidským bytostem pádí, jako by mu za patami hořelo. Samozřejmě se občas dokonce i zastaví, aby nabral dech, ale po většinu svého žití je prostě k nezastavení. A proto tak rychle středa přešla v čtvrtek, ne, že by na tom na tomto místě až tak záleželo, pomyslel si Crowley, ale přesto… doba, kterou strávil v Azirafalově společnosti, v andělově náruči, jako by byla vzdálená celá staletí a ne sotva… pár malicherných hodin.

Když se antikrist dotkl jeho čela a posílal ho přesně tam, kde měla být jeho domovina, zavřel na kratinko oči a nechal zmizet své brýle, protože ty teď potřebovat nebude. A pak oči znovu prudce otevřel, když mu do nosu vstoupil všudypřítomný pach kouře a dýmu a síry. A pak je znovu zavřel, aby dovolil svému tělo vstřebat to příšerné horko. Jiný slovy – dusil se, potil se jako dveře od chlíva a ještě měl pocit, že mu sleze kůže na devadesáti procentech těla. A pak to přijal jako svou druhou kůži, jako svou podstatu.

Obezřetně se rozhlédl. Byl přesně tam, kde chtěl být. V místnosti plné kuliček.

Pokud jste se právě teď pozastavili nad tím, co to zas sakra znamená, pak vězte, že jedna noblesní dáma, v době, kdy ještě možná nebyla až tak noblesní, napsala scénu, ve které jistý mladík stanul se svými stejně mladými přáteli v místnosti plné světélkujících koulí a potkal se tam se svou minulostí. (Pozn.: Pro ty, kdož jsou stále mimo, mám na mysli tu scénu, ve které Harry Potter riskuje na Odboru záhad život pro jednu pitomou věštbu.) No a podobně k tomu došlo i v našem příběhu. V tom se totiž Crowley rovněž setkal se svou minulostí (pozn.: a vlastně i riskoval svůj život, ale o tom teď mluvit nechceme, o tom raději ještě chvíli pomlčíme).

Tak tedy… jsme v místnosti plné kuliček.

A doopravdy mám na mysli kuličky. Protože – vzpomínáte si, jak jsme mluvili o tom, na jakém principu v pekle funguje bodování úspěchu a neúspěchu všech jeho agentů?

Crowley se rozhlédl kolem sebe a všude, všude, kam dohlédl, viděl police zarovnané podlouhlými, průhlednými (pozn.: i když poněkud začouzenými) válci do rozmanité výšky naplněnými různobarevnými kuličkami. Bylo to jako se ocitnout v lentilkovém ráji, jen tam to asi líp vonělo. A všechny ty válce na sobě měly vyrytou jmenovku.

Crowley se zamračil, když viděl, jak Belfegorův válec skoro přetéká, než mu došlo, že arcidémon asi nemusel hnout ani prstem a přesto mu ty hnědé kuličky za lenost skákaly do válce samy. Černé korálky smilstva se přes válce táhly jako provazce ztuhlé lávy, tým Asmodeus byl tedy zřejmě znovu velmi aktivní a navíc musel mít i úspěšný náborový program. Přesto mezi žlutými korálky pýchy a zelenými korálky závisti a modrými korálky obžerství a růžovými korálky lakoty, nejvíce dominovaly ty rudé náležící nenávisti. A bylo jich tolik. Tolik!

Crowley se opatrně nadechl a vydal se uličkou, která vedla k jeho osobnímu válci. A když ho pak uviděl, pestrobarevný a plný ze tří čtvrtin skoro mu přes všechnu tu hrdost bylo ve výsledku až stydno. Možná si příště dvakrát rozmyslí, než zase odstaví telefonní linky nebo metro nebo zavede nějakou novinku na internetu (pozn.: a my mu za to budeme sakra vděčni).

Pak se ale zamračil a udělal přesně tu věc, pro kterou sem přišel. Zabral ze všech sil a vytrhl ten válec z police. A kuličky v jeho sevření zarachotily a pak se uvnitř skleněných stěn znovu poslušně vzdaly gravitaci.

Crowley vycenil zuby a jeho pohled zažhnul.


	9. Čtvrtek 22. srpna, znovu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azirafal.

II.

Azirafal věděl, že má pravdu. Byl si tím zatraceně jistý. Protože kdyby neměl, kdyby na něj peklo doopravdy mohlo vztáhnout své dlouhé prsty, už by dávno neexistoval. Nebo by alespoň snášel nesmírná muka. Nebo něco podobného, čím se tady dole padlí bavili, aby si ukrátili nekonečnou chvíli své existence. Crowley mu jednou řekl, že pro něj nebe není, že je tam příšerná nuda, jednou větou ale zároveň dodal, že v pekle se zas jeden zblázní ze všeho toho vzrušení. No, musel uznat, že chvílemi ho zažíval sám. Třeba ve chvíli, kdy…

Kdy mu došlo, že je tu doopravdy, doopravdy uvězněný a nemá se jak dostat ven. Ale to zvládne, říkal si. Přežil požár Alexandrijské knihovny, překonal smrt Caesara, dokonce se nějak dostal i přes ukřižování Krista, třebaže se v té době domníval, že je to nemyslitelné, přežil stoletou válku i tu třicetiletou, překonal i Johanku z Arku i mor v Londýně i ten následný požár a dostane se i z pekla. Dostane se ven!

Azirafal se zadíval na prsten z toho zlatého kovu, který mu jako kotva seděl na prstě, a vzpomněl si na chvíli, kdy k němu přišel. Na všechny ty chvíle. Každou jednu z nich. A uvědomil si jednu věc.

Nehledě na to všechno, nehledě na to, kam to všechno povede, i kdyby to mělo znamenat, že bude jen dalším řádkem na Azraelově už tak přeplněném seznamu, litovat toho nebude.

A to ho naplnilo takovým vnitřním mírem, že se dokázal znovu, zhluboka nadechnout.


	10. Stále čtvrtek 22. srpna, ovšem znovu před šesti tisíci lety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proč jsi padl, Crawly?

_V edenské zahradě foukal příjemný větřík a Crawly pozvedl hlavu a otevřel ozubenou tlamu, aby ho mohl cítit na jazyku. Ta otázka stále visela ve vzduchu. A byla to jedna z těch Zásadních a Převratných. A přesto byla tak Prostá._

_Proč jsi padl, Crawly? Proč jsi padl? Proč…? Ano, proč?!_

_A pak mu najednou došlo, že odpověď byla stejně jednoduchá._

_„Já… rossstáhl jsssem křídla, Asssirafale.“_

_A anděl se usmál. Nádherně se usmál. A bylo to…_

_„Jednou bych to chtěl také zažít…“_

_Crawly zamrkal a uvelebil se v záhybu jeho krku. „Jenšše ty aššš rossstáhneššš křídla, Sssira, tak ty nessspadneššš…“_


	11. Čtvrtek 22. srpna, ale o něco později

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley prochází peklem.

I.

Crowley se prodíral úzkými uličkami pekla a myslel přitom na to, že je to fakt peklo (pozn.: kdybyste to nepoznali, tak je to dvojsmysl). Potkával davy řadových démonů, ti nižší na něj povětšinou kývli, někteří k tomu připojili víceméně uctivé: „Crawly,“ a občas i: „Crowley,“ ti vyšší si ho prohlíželi se zájmem i bez zájmu a Mammon ho dokonce přátelsky poplácal po zádech. Ještě teď cítil pupínky, které mu tam po tom doteku vyrašily.

Když dorazil do samého středu všeho pekla a vešel do předsálí střeženého příslušníky osobní Satanovy ochranky, sevřel skleněný válec ještě pevněji v ruce a pak s odhodlaným výrazem ve tváři, beze svých obvyklch brýlí, prošel skrz rudé závěsy, než ho mohl kdokoliv zastavit.

Když poklekal před Satanův trůn, nedíval se napravo ani nalevo, nedíval se na zástupy démonů, ani na anděla, jehož přítomnost jasně cítil, hleděl jen vzhůru do tváře tomu, kdo ho dotvořil, a pak hlasitě pronesl:

„Můj pane, vyssslechni mne.“


	12. Čtvrtek 22. srpna, ale znovu o něco později

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak to začíná...

II.

Azirafal přestal dýchat. To… to bylo nemyslitelné. To bylo…! A přesto, přesto se to dělo.

Tušil, že se k něčemu schyluje, už když slyšel ty vzrušené sykavé hlasy zaplňující až příliš rozlehlý podzemní prostor, ale nevěděl, co to znamená, koneckonců andělé démonským jazykům většinou nerozumějí.

A pak… pak ho uviděl. Se žhnoucíma očima, s obestírající aurou vznešenosti předstoupil před pekelný trůn, poslušně poklesl na jedno koleno a řekl hlasem, tónem, který u něj snad za celých šest tisíciletí neslyšel:

„Můj pane, vyssslechni mne.“

„Ne!“ snažil se vykřiknout, ale byl přerušen, když jeden z nižších démonů, nebo to možná byl i sám Berith nebo jiný arci-lotr, těžko říct, procedil jen: „Ssssmklni, andělská chátro!“

Chtěl zavřít oči, ale nemohl se přestat dívat. Nemohl z něj spustit oči. Byl tady, byl tady, byl tady, kde nesměl (nesměl!) být!

_Pro Kristovy rány, Crowley, co jsi to učinil?_


	13. Čtvrtek 22. srpna, skoro úplně nejpozději

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chýlí se to ke konci.

III.

Satan ho propaloval svým planoucím pohledem a Crowley nesměl, nesměl sklopit zrak, i když měl pocit, jako by mu do lebky hloubili díru zaživa.

A pak Pán všech pekel konečně pokynul rukou, aby pokračoval, a zarazil tím všechny, kteří se snad chtěli vměšovat.

„Můj pane,“ chopil se Crowley příležitosti, rozhodnutý ji nepustit, ať to stojí, co to stojí, „lidstvo propadá peklu.“

Místností to znovu zašumělo, ale Satan, aniž by z Crowleyho spustil oči, netrpělivě mlaskl, a okamžitě bylo opět ticho.

„Můj pane, lidstvo propadá peklu a my všichni, kdož působíme na zemi, to víme. Násilí je všude. Násilí je v ulicích, násilí je na školách, k násilí dochází mezi těmi nejmenšími dětmi. K násilí dochází mezi rodiči a jejich potomky a dokonce i mezi manželi. Lidé se vraždí, lidé se znásilňují, lidí se zotročují a mučí navzájem. Lidstvo je prosáklé nesnášenlivostí a nenávistí jeden k druhému. Lidé si mezi sebou vytvořili takovou propast, že už ani nedohlédnou na její dno, natož aby ji mohli přejít. Lidé hladoví a zároveň se přežírají. Lidé si ničí své domovy, otravují si jídlo, špiní svou vodu. Lidé škudlí a zároveň mají prázdné kapsy. Lidé páchají ta největší zla z nouze i z pouhopouhé nudy. Lidé hanobí Boží jméno, hanobí hroby svých předků i odkaz svým potomkům. Lidé si pod sebou kopou hrob. Lidé vzívají Tebe.“

Crowley polkl, aby chytil dech, a Satan naklonil hlavu na stranu, jako by tím říkal: _Dobře, holenku, získal jsi mou pozornost._

„Můj pane,“ pokračoval Crowley dál, „poslal jsi mne na zem před dávnou dobou, abych tam šířil tvé jméno a konal dle tvého učení… A já tak činil. Pohleď.“

A pozvedl válec se svými kuličkovými odměnami do výše a všem ho ukázal. Sálem to zašumělo celkem uznale.

„Možná jsem nedosáhl na žádných z tvých titulů, možná nejsem tak krutý a krvežíznivý jako největší z arcidémonů, mé medoty jsou subtilnější, přiznávám, přesto neméně účinné a přináší výsledky. Toto byť mým důkazem. Ale…“ pokračoval Crowley a pak ke zděšení a hrůze všech přítomných, sevřel madlo umístěné na otevírání a vší silou za něj zatáhl. A všechny kuličky se vysypaly a zvonivě se rozkutálely po trůnním sále. „Ale já nechci žádnou odměnu!“ zvýšil Crowley hlas, „Já nepotřebuji žádnou odměnu za své skutky, můj pane, neboť tak činím ze své vůle a proto, že tak činím rád!“

V sále nastala vřava. Hlasy některých démonů bzučely neslýchaností, jiní přemýšleli velmi usilovně, jak se Crowleyho bodíků zmocní sami. Satan v jednom plynulém pohybu vstal ze svého trůnu, jeho rudé, cárovité roucho se za ním sunulo jako vysklá hadí svlečka, a začal nebezpečně sestupovat po schodech dolů.

Crowley tam dál klečel a s pohledem pevně zaklesnutým na svém nejvyšším nadřízeném čekal.

Pak se Satan pootočil, jako by se rozmyslel, a namísto, aby zamířil ke Crowleymu, vydal se k andělovi, který tam stále stál, neschopný se pohnout, něco udělat, nebo snad promluvit, a v očích měl vyobrazenou prvotní hrůzu.

„Mluvíššš dobře, Crooowley…“ začal pán pekel a prohlížel si při tom anděla lapeného před sebou, jako by byl princezna Leia v otrockém oblečku v Jabbově paláci, „Všššdycky jsssi byl velmi chytrrrý…“

Crowley se, aniž tomu dokázal zabránit, zachvěl.

Pak Satan pozvedl ruku, jako by se chtěl toho anděla dotknout, ale místo toho sevřel rukojeť svých vidlí a jedním pohybem je vytrhl ze země.

Tenké stříbrné vřeténko, které snad předtím spojovalo oba prsteny a bylo uvězněné pod tou pekelnou zbraní, se zalesklo a pak se skrylo před zraky všech.

A Crowley zamrkal a jeho pohled poprvé zaputoval k Azirafalovi a… a pak si připomněl, že na tohle teď vážně není ta správná chvíle, neboť Satan ho sledoval a pomalu, velmi pomalu a s vidlemi v ruce se k němu přibližoval.

„Mluvíššš velmi dobře, _můj_ Crooowley,“ zopakoval Pán pekel vrnivě a Crowley se připravoval na nejhorší, neboť špičky těch vidlí nezaměnitelně směřovaly přesně do míst, kde mu v hrudním koši bubnovalo srdce na poplach.

Když byly ty hroty skoro na dosah, když bylo jasné, že lehce propíchnou nejen jeho stylovou košili od Versaceho ale definitivně i tu chatrnou tělesnou schránku, se kterou byl tak spokojený, odkašlal si Crowley tiše a zkusil své štěstí naposledy.

„Můj pane,“ řekl a Satanovy planoucí oči se zaleskly ještě výhružněji, „než nade mnou vyřkneš svůj soud, mám tu pro tebe vzkaz.“ A pak zalovil v kapse svého saka a podal mu na dlani složený malý papírek.

Satan zavrčel, ale nechal vidle klesnout k zemi a vzkaz si převzal.

A pak si ho přečetl a Crowley se znovu ocitl na konci jeho přišpendlujícího pohledu.

„Zahráváš si s ohněm, Crowley!“

A Crowley, ten mizerný prevít, se směle pousmál a řekl jen: „Učil jsem se od těch nejlepších, můj pane. Jen od těch nejlepších.“


	14. Pátek 23. srpna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doma.

I.

Byli doma. Byli doma. Bylo doma!

Byli doma a byli na zemi a byli spolu.

Azirafal tomu nemohl uvěřit, nemohl popadnout dech… vlastně doopravdy nemohl popadnout dech, protože Crowley ho svíral tak pevně, že nějaké nadechnutí vůbec nepřicházelo v úvahu.

Když pak to křečovité, ocelové sevření polevilo, když z toho bylo jen pevné, hřejivé objetí, Azirafal zvedl hlavu a řekl jen: „Crowley…“

A démon ho líbal a líbal a líbal a mumlal: „Asssirafale…“ a líbal ho dál a nepustil, nepustil, ne…

„Ty syčíš,“ podotkl anděl a Crowley zvedl hlavu.

„To ssse ssstává, kdyššš…“

„Když?“

„To ssse prossstě ssstává…“ odpověděl Crowley a pak už nebylo pro slova znovu místo, protože se musela vzdát dotekům a pocitům a _ach, ach, jsi to opravdu ty? Jsi to opravdu ty? Jsem to já. Jsem to já… Jsi to opravdu… Ššššš._


	15. Pátek 23. srpna, znovu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakao

II.

V jedné z klidnějších chvil si Azirafal ještě poněkud roztřesenýma rukama uvařil kakao.

A nestihl ho vypít teplé. A to, ani když stydlo velmi, velmi, velmi pomalu. Zdálo se, že už si asi nikdy nevypije teplé kakao. Crowley na to měl dost vyhraněný názor.


	16. Pátek 23. srpna, ještě jednou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Znovu doma.

III.

„Chtěl bych, abys něco věděl,“ zašeptal Crowley kamsi do Azirafalova břicha, zatímco měl hlavu odloženou na jeho hrudníku a kreslil mu prsty po kůži různé obrazce. Srdíčka a kytičky a vlnovky, co vypadaly jako hadi, a občas také starodávné, složité symboly, o kterých si myslel, že už je zapomněl. Lechtalo to. A bylo to zvláštně známé a upokojující.

„Ano, můj milý. Co?“

„Bez ohledu na to, co jsem řekl dole, bez ohledu na to všechno, lidstvo nesměruje celé jen do pekla…“

„Ach…“ Anděl se zvedl na lokti a zadíval se mu do očí.

A démon se pousmál a přikývl. „Lidé jsou zvláštní a nepochopitelní a mnoho z nich patří přesně tam. Ale pak jsou tu další. Hudebníci, kteří přinášejí radost, umělci, kteří pozvedají duši, jsou tu ti nezjištní, kteří pomáhají, i když sami nemají nic. Jsou tu ti dobří, Zira. Jsou tu výborní kuchaři, vynalézaví pěstitlé růží, potulní kejklíři, famózní herci, úžasní tanečníci, učitelé, kteří ze sebe vydávají vše, spisovatelé, vynálezci, všemožní nadšenci, ti, co se starají o děti a nemocné a staré a oběti těch nejhrůznějších činů. A mnoho z nich je stejně našich, ale někteří jsou vaši a dost se jich ještě nerozhodlo. A je jich tolik, co stojí za to, Zira, tolik…“

„Ach, Crowley, to jsem nevěděl…“

Démon jen přikývl a pozvedl ruku, aby vzal jeho tvář do dlaně, něžně, jako by byla rozkvétajícím poupětem bílého šafránu, a pak mu věnoval přímý a otevřený pohled. „Ale tebe jsem miloval dřív, než jsem si zamiloval lidi, Azirafale, tebe jsem miloval daleko dřív…“ zašeptal horce a pak ho políbil.


End file.
